


Circle Jerk

by Nemoinis



Category: due South
Genre: Circle Jerk, Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemoinis/pseuds/Nemoinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'Aslyum' - Mountie-led Circle Jerks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Moving everything to AO3. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated!

"Swwweeeeeeeeeeeep!"   
  
God, Ray hated Canada.   
  
He watched Fraser and Turnbull churn their arms wildly and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was seeing two grown men, one with his pants around his knees, act like this. Over housework. Freaks. He gave a half-heartedly attempt to flip through the files in front of him. Volpe's picture was on top. * _Thick, heavy fingers pressing his balls up, a hard palm on the head._ * His neck prickled at the thought of the quick, hard grope he'd gotten this morning. Oh yeah, he remembered that well enough. Apparently, so did his dick, which was raising its lazy head.   
  
Deciding the hoots from the corner of the room wouldn't be ending anytime soon, Ray scooted his chair closer, tucking his legs under the desk. Slipping an easy hand over the bulge between his legs, he gave himself a rough squeeze. Shit, it'd been a long time since he'd done this. Always too busy or too tired. Not this time. Nowhere to go, nothing to do, sitting in fucking Canada, watching Fraser shake his partially covered Mountie-hard ass.   
  
So, he let his legs splay a bit, knees pushing against the underside of the desk. Eased his zipper down and slid his dick out quiet as you please. Fuck, but he was hard and leaking already. Feeling the hot ooze from the slit, coating his fingers with it. An escaping moan caught Fraser's attention but he managed to give him a grimaced cough and a casual flick through the files with his free hand. That's right Benton buddy, back to the old boobtube. There was Volpe's photo again, candy bar sweet with fat, fuckable lips. Just lazy strokes over and around, missing the hot spot under the head, and shit, he was gonna go to straight to hell for jerking off on a dead guy.   
  
Resting his forehead against his hand, he shaded his eyes, then closed them. He tuned out everything, letting the pale shape of Stella rise up and his hand and dick knew this game by heart. Down the shaft for the way her hips moved when she danced, up again for her soft smelling breath on his neck. His thighs jerked and his knee hit the drawer, the pain giving him a different flash of sensation, but it was still good. Circling the slick head, pumping in time to the deep mellow voice that ran up his spine, the barely noticeable inflection that flavored everything that rolled from perfect mouth, like his name did now...   
  
"Ray?"   
  
Fuck! Both knees hit the drawer in a distinctly unpleasurable way and the chair tilted alarmingly to the left. Steady hands on either side stopped its wild flight towards the floor. His dick, caught in a sudden surge of adrenaline, wilted to half-mast before deciding not to give up the war and struggled to rise again. Which is the sight that greeted his rather wide-eyed rescuers.

Perfect, just a-fucking perfect. Fraser looked like he was gonna have a stroke. At least he'd pulled up his pants. "What?!"  
  
"Nothing, Ray. I mean it's not _nothing_ , it's obviously something, well, I mean it's... " Fraser gestured rather weakly at his lap before cricking his neck in that annoying way he had. Turnbull, on the other hand, was quite free in his observations.   
  
"Yes, Sir. It is indeed something, isn't it? Do you need some help with that, Detective?"   
  
"Get the fuck away from me." Ray gave the floor a firm push, skittering him and the chair away. "Do I need _help_  with that? What the hell is wrong with you?" Eyeing both men warily, unruly dick rather happy at Turnbull's enraptured gaze, Ray tried unsuccessfully to stuff it back into his jeans. He finally settled for covering it with his t-shirt, trying to ignore Turnbull's rather calf-like sigh when it disappeared.   
  
"Turnbull, Detective Vecchio probably wishes to be alone. American's are rather.... odd about these things." Fraser gestured to the door, Turnbull sighed again, and they turned to leave.   
  
No way they were leaving him like that. After making that kind of statement. "Odd? We're odd? Like Mounties offer to help someone slap their sala... masturbate every day?"   
  
"Well, no, Detective, that's highly improbable." Turnbull was quick to answer, being politely Canadian, and Ray gave a 'thought-so' kinda smirk. "Particularly since we had scheduled gatherings twice a week. In fact, I remember once..."   
  
"Turnbull." Fraser indicated again they should go, getting ready to leave an open-mouthed Ray behind.   
  
"No. There is absolutely no way that a bunch of Mounties do circle jerks. No. Way." Cause that thought was doing strange things to his insides. Imagining a room full of Serge-clad, brown-booted Mounties, dicks lined up like the Queen was coming through. His waning erection was back in full force. May have lost the battle, but hell, there's a war still to be won.   
  
"Ray. There is no need to be so crude. We do have the same needs you know. The academy simply had a very forthright and forward-thinking way to deal with them. Most Mounties practice it throughout their careers."   
  
Ray snickered. "Oh, you almost had me, Benton buddy. But you and I both know that you do not do that. Not alone, not with women, and most definitely, not. With. Him." He gave an apologetic shrug in Turnbull's direction.

"Are you calling me a liar, Ray?" Fraser actually sounded insulted.   
  
Ray didn't care. "Oh yea. I am. Right to your innocent Mountie face." This was taking the joke a little too far. Ha-ha, caught Ray jacking off, let's have a bit of crazy Canadian fun. Circle jerks with Turnbull. Right. That deserved another snicker. "You are too much, Fraze."   
  
And suddenly there was much more of him. Fraser nimbly opened his trousers, tucked his hem neatly in his suspenders and had a rapidly growing hard-on in his hand. On Ray's left, Turnbull had shed his red top and was just as swiftly making the two of them a matching set. Well, except for what they were holding. There was a whole lot of Mountie in that room.   
  
Fraser was uncut, pale, and damn near marble perfect. Like it would dare to be anything but. Fraser gave it a few long strokes, slipping the foreskin over the top and rubbing gently. Ray licked his lips, his dick demanding he do something. Anything.

So he looked at Turnbull. The man was a fucking menace to society. Canadian mothers probably locked their daughters up, just so they could have a go at that pole. Shit. Just like another Mountie - standing tall, proud, and looking real good in red. Turnbull liked to give his a bit of a palm twist at the top, making himself shiver every time.   
  
And Ray couldn't back down from the unspoken challenge. He tucked his t-shirt between his teeth and joined the fray around the desk with abandon. For the United States. Volpe's face went unnoticed as he lay on the desktop, photo forgotten. Stella never even crossed Ray's mind. Instead, his eyes were filled smooth creamy bellies and panting mouths full of heavy grunting sighs. He admired how Turnbull's cheeks turned red as the minutes passed and how Fraser's heavy-lidded gaze never left Ray's face.   
  
And he was almost there, courting the sweet spot, feeling his spine start to seize, his balls twitch and watching Turnbull tug his own, and another stroke, a squeeze and it was so close when Fraser's graceful fingers, slick and shiny, went into that wet mouth to be sucked clean and for one wild desperate moment Ray could feel those pouty lips on his cock pulling and licking and... Fuck me.   
  
Ray's hips jerked and he shot his load across the desk, hitting Volpe's shiny head, dribbling down his hand, coating his fingers. Almost simultaneously his partners did the same, neatly directing their jerky bursts into little squares of white linen that had somehow magically appeared. The same squares which were tidily folded and secreted away, leaving nothing but Ray's rather impressive mess. Of course they were neat when they came, probably learned it at the academy. Lucky bastards.   
  
He leaned against the desk, panting heavily, hearing Turnbull and Fraser talking, no, arguing quietly and politely in the corner. Turnbull eventually cast a longing glance in his direction and left. Gentle hands on his shoulders pushed him back into the chair and he sprawled there, feeling deliciously wanton. Wet dick and wet hand and wet belly.   
  
"What was that all about?" He gestured towards the door with his clean hand, watching Fraser tidy up his sticky mess.   
  
Fraser shrugged and mumbled something under his breath.   
  
"What'd you say there, buddy? He wants to clean?"   
  
"You. He wants to clean... you." Back to him, sounding as if the words were being forced out.   
  
"Clean me? You Canadian's are so queer... Am I not tidy enough?"  
  
"No, Ray. It's not that. It's just that he'd like to **clean** you." He gestured to Ray's sodden belly.   
  
"Oh." Not really clear on it, until Fraser glanced at him and licked his lips. "OH! **Clean** me. Well. I mean..."  
  
"It's okay, Ray. I explained that it might not be appropriate to expect that of you, this time." He blushed.   
  
"This time? But, yes maybe, next time?"

Fraser nodded expectantly and Ray leaned back with a sigh. "Yeah, that might be okay. Next time." He waited a beat. "What about this time?"   
  
And Fraser dropped to his knees between his spread legs.   
  
God, Ray loved Canada. 


End file.
